I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty 'è un mash-up della canzone ''I Feel Pretty tratta dal celebre musical di West Side Story e Unpretty, singolo cantato dalle TLC negli anni Novanta. Tale mash-up è presente in Born This Way, il diciottesimo episodio della Seconda Stagione, in cui è cantata da Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray mentre scattano le foto per la rinoplastica per fare una foto del naso di Rachel dopo l'operazione, uguale al naso di Quinn. Rachel la canta per esprimere la sua mancanza di autostima, specialmente quando è messa a confronto con Quinn, che ai suoi occhi appare come la dea della bellezza, la perfezione. Quinn, dal canto suo, esprime la sua gelosia nei confronti di Rachel, dal momento che Finn prova ancora qualcosa per lei. Quinn, inoltre, invidia Rachel poiché questa è carina di natura, mentre lei stessa si è dovuta sottoporre ad un drastico cambio di look e regime alimentare. Le due, per tutta la durata della canzone, non hanno un contatto visivo. Testo della canzone '''Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today-ahay hey Rachel: My outsides are cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' Quinn e Rachel: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn e Rachel: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if, you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn e Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: I feel... Quinn e Rachel: pretty and witty and bright Rachel: Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein' stupid I used to Be so cute to me Quinn e Rachel: Just a little bit skinny Quinn: Why do I look to all these things Quinn and Rachel: To keep you happy Rachel: Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me, Heeey Quinn: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you Rachel: I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin' Insieme: You can buy hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn e Rachel: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, But if, you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn e Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: I feel... Quinn e Rachel: pretty and witty and bright Quinn: And I pity Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: I feel pretty Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Rachel: I feel pretty and witty and bright Quinn: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, But if, Quinn e Rachel: You can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: '''Ahh ahh) '''Quinn e Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Quinn e Rachel: But unpretty Curiosità *Nella Terza Stagione, nell'episodio Sono un unicorno, Rachel vuole cantare ''I Feel Pretty all'audizione per la produzione scolastica del musical West Side Story. Inoltre, afferma che quella è la sua canzone preferita del musical.'' *Questa canzone è stato votata come "Miglior Canzone di Glee di tutti i tempi" dai lettori di TVLine in un sondaggio del luglio 2011. Galleria di foto Ifpu.jpg Ifpu.png Video Navigazione en:I Feel Pretty/Unprettyde:I Feel Pretty/Unprettyes:I Feel Pretty/Unprettyfr:I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Pagine con galleria da modificare